Two Girls Are One Too Many
by Reign421
Summary: What will happen if Ino is a princess, Hinata, Sakura and TenTen are her ladiesinwaiting with boyfriends Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji? What will happen on a 6 year mission? Shikaino NejiTen NaruHina SasuSaku chardeath T for language Final Chap is up
1. At The Beginning I Was With You

This is my first fanfic, so don't be cruel okay?

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT OWN NARUTO **(if I did I would have already made ShikaIno a canon couple!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Girls One Are Too Many

It was a warm autumn day, when Ino-Hime and her three four ladies-in-waiting, Hinata, Sakura and TenTen were in the royal gardens, they received a message from Queen Tsunade and King Deidara (AN: I know this is wrong) to go to the Throne room.

_Later in the Throne Room_

'WHAT?' screamed the 15 year old princess, 'Why the hell does Shikamaru have to go on my freakin' birthday?'

'It's not just Shikamaru going on this training mission, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji are also going on this mission…' said Queen Tsunade

'What the hell?' boomed Hinata (AN: I think she's high)

'Why my Naruto…let the other two go….not my Naruto!!' pleaded Hinata with anime tears.

While everybody sweat dropped TenTen remained silent, but obviously fuming.

There was a big racket, that was when King Deidara yelled 'If they succeed the mission, these Jonins will become ANBUs, which will give them a little bit more spare to be with you to do…G-d knows what!'

Ino, TenTen, Sakura and Hinata sadly nodded and left the throne room. However, Ino sadly sobbed, not only was her boyfriend not gonna be here for G-d knows how long, but he wasn't gonna be there to celebrate her birthday.

_Later in Ino-Hime's Room_

Ino jumped on the bed and started to throw pillows at the door, just as TenTen, Hinata and Sakura walked into the bedroom.

'It's so unfair' screamed Ino as she sobbed, 'Of all the seasons why MY birthday?!'

'But, don't you think Shikamaru feels just as sad and down as you, don't forget he's only born one day before you. He can't celebrate with you either.' Sakura pointed out.

'Bb-ut... III-nnno-saaa-ma, iitts o-o-o-k-a-y .' said Hinata in her normal stuttering tone.

TUT---TUT---TUT

Ino heard a noise by her window, when she opened the window, she say Shikamaru calling her to go down, 'Ino-sama, please come down…because I wanna tell you something.'

'What is it?' Ino asked

'Come down first,' Shikamaru said.

'Please tell me now,' with that, Ino did her puppy-dog pout face.

'Come down, troublesome woman,' muttered Shikamaru

'FIRST OF ALL, DON'T CALL ME INO-SAMA, SECOND OF ALL DON'T CALL ME TROUBLESOME YOU LAZY SHINOBI!' boomed Ino. Meanwhile Sakura, TenTen and Hinata covered their ears, trying to minimize the very harmful screech of Ino.

'Okay, I'll come down now,' screamed Ino. She closed the window and quickly ran down the marble staircase.

'I only wish Sasuke returns safely,' Sakura sighed, while brushing her hair.

'I'm sure Neji will come back, and then we'll get married!' said TenTen excitedly, looking at the really shiny and big diamond ring on her middle finger.

'When Naruto comes back, I'll prepare as many bowls of ramen as possible, and we will …' mumbled Hinata before she got interrupted by TenTen ' We don't want to hear what you want to do with Naruto in your spare time' said TenTen, half laughing half serious.

_In the Royal Gardens with Ino and Shikamaru_

'Um…Ino…uh…I… want… to… uh...' muttered Shikamaru (AN: Shika nervous!)

'Just promise me that you won't forget me, and I will love you and remember until you come back.' said Ino while holding Shikamaru's hand.

'I promise, Ino, I love you,' whispered Shikamaru into Ino's ear.

With that comment, leaned upwards, while Shikamaru moved aside her fringe, and held onto her waist, feeling the soft fabric of her sky-blue and white kimono, and pulled Ino in. Then he bent down and kissed Ino's soft lips.

Pulling away from the kiss that lasted for a non-stop of five minutes, Shikamaru sat down, and Ino lied on his chest, as they stared at the clouds, until nightfall, and gazed at stars, Ino's hobby.

( I originally planned on doing everybody's 'moment' but I'm to lazy and I am a 100 ShikaIno fan so I won't write…sorry Safirale no nejitenten yet)

_The Next Morning, at the gates of Konoha_

Neji hugged TenTen and slipped into her hands a even bigger diamond ring and whispered 'Wait for my return, you'll stay in my heart.'

Sasuke put his hand under Sakura's chin and wiped away her tears, and pulled her in for a kiss, and said in a romantic hush tone 'We can do that everyday when I come back, I love you.'

Naruto went to Hinata and held her hand and kissed it. He whispered to her 'Last night was amazing, wait for me, I'll treat to a bowl of ramen the minute I come back!'

'Even though a bowl of ramen may not seem much to others, I know he means his best' thought Hinata as a faint of pink spread across her cheeks.

'Ino, I want to give you this,' at that Shikamaru pulled out a little necklace, the pendant was a sapphire attached to three rings,' my love for you will never die.' He pulled Ino for a kiss, and put the necklace onto her neck and hugged her once again, and left with other three shinobis.

Ino, Hinata, Sakura and TenTen waved furiously, as their backs faded into the darkness, Ino ran out and hugged Shikamaru from the back, and cried. Shikamaru turned around and wiped her tears and kissed her again, this time more passionately. He quickly pulled away and vanished into thin air.

Ino whispered a faint 'Goodbye.'

The skies started to rain really hard, under the pressure of Sakura breaking her legs, Ino returned into the palace, glancing behind her once again, hoping to see the faintest hint of Shikamaru returning. 'Let it be, they'll return very soon,' said Hinata.

Ino nodded a satisfied nod, and returned to her room.

_Six Years Later_

TenTen ran into Ino's room screaming 'OMG, the boys will be returning in one week! And they are all safe and sound!' At the comment Hinata and Sakura jumped up and down.

Ino forced a faint smile, she thought 'If Shikamaru is safe, how come he stopped writing to me after two years? Did he forget me? I'll just have to ask him in person' Looking determined. Ino looked at the spring sky.

Ino would think that Shikamaru just forgot to write to her, but their relationship will become anything but a smooth ride, starting with his return.


	2. Reunion and hearbreak

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, if I did Shikaino would be canon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino ran to the Konoha gates, 'TenTen, do I look okay? Is my hair perfect? Is there anything between my teeth? Does my kimono look good? What should I say?'

'Ino, look at me. CALM DOWN WOMAN!' screamed TenTen, ' You look great, I bet Shikamaru is also psyched to see you again.'

Ino really wanted to reply to TenTen's comment, but she was lost for words, because in the distance, she saw Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and a girl. The girl had four ponytails, a purple kimono and a big fan.

As tears formed in Ino's eyes, she saw Shikamaru put his arm on the girl's shoulder and the girl rested her head on Shikamaru's chest.

'Naruto-kun!' Hinata screamed, as she ran into Naruto's arms, and give him a quick peck on his cheek.

Sakura didn't need to say anything, because Sasuke picked her up and held her tight in his arms. 'I missed you' Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear.

'I missed you too!' Sakura screamed into Sasuke's ear.

TenTen was lifted up by Neji bridal style and were turning, until Neji fell on the soft grass with TenTen laughing hysterically.

Ino stood there, and waited for Shikamaru to hug her and kiss her, the moment in which she has dreamed many times, never can and never happened. She walked up to a surprised Shikamaru, and a rather pissed off Temari.

'Hi,' said Ino faintly.

'Hi,' said Shikamaru, ' I thought you were married to the prince in the Country of Waves.'

'So you hear news, and without checking with me you just find another girl and return and act that you have no concern about our promise?!' cried Ino, running back into the city of Konoha and up the palace gates.

'INO!' everybody including Temari who was clueless, ran after the 21 year old princess.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Flashback (2 years ago)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Ino?' said the blonde king and queen, and a white haired man with a telescope strapped to his back._

_Ino ran down to the foyer, to find her parents, her babysitter and a blue scroll with the sign of Country of Waves._

'_What's the, matter?' questioned Ino._

'_Oh, darling, we have received a request from the Country of Waves, that we form an alliance against the Country of Gay-Sound, through a arranged marriage between you and Prince Musou, from the Country of Waves,' said Queen Tsunade._

'_What the…, can't have time to decide,' pleaded Ino, secretly hoping Shikamaru would suddenly appear._

' _Well, what do you suggest?' asked Queen Tsunade._

'_How about you decided the marriage proposal when your twenty-one years old?' suggest Hermit Jiraiya._

'_But that means I only have two more years to decide this once in a life time experience?!' exclaimed Ino._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Two hours before the arrival of the four shinobi and Temari_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Oh shit, today is the day I have to decide the proposal, but Shika-kun is coming back today too! What should I do?' thought Ino_

'_Ino, have you thought about the reply for the proposal?' asked King Deidara (AN: LMAO)_

'_Well, father…' Ino started off, only to be interrupted by a hyper Hinata._

'_Ino-sama! They're back! Come on!' screeched Hinata._

'_Father, I'll decide when I come back, okay? Bye!' said Ino, and she ran off with her best friends to reunite with their boyfriends and fiancé._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Present_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Well, if Shika-ku… Shikamaru-san can move on, why can't I? I mean it was like puppy love. We weren't serious like Neji and TenTen who were absolutely sure they wanted to spend their days together. Shikamaru-san just wanted to have fun, and just enjoy what it was like to have a serious relationship. But I thought he meant it…I really did.' said Ino to Sakura who was the only one who caught up with Ino. Now wiping away Ino's tears, she said 'It's okay Ino, you don't need him.'

Just as they were chatting about the history of ShikaIno (AN: NOOOOO), King Deidara walked in and asked Ino, 'So have you decided my child?'

Silence, after what seemed like half an hour, the silence was broken with a faint, yet final ' Yes, I will marry Prince Musou of Country of Waves.' What Ino didn't realize was that the minute she agreed, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, TenTen, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata was at the door.

Hinata, just lightly whimpered on Naruto's ANBU uniform. As Neji wiped away TenTen's tears.

Sasuke saw the look on Sakura's face was one of confusion, shock and 'final' defeat.

Yet in the sad and depressing scene, Shikamaru just whispered a lazy ' Troublesome women.'

In the back, was Temari, feeling guilty, about stealing a girl's boyfriend and having showed affection in front of the heartbroken princess.

'I'm s…' Temari wanted to apologized, but was pushed out along with the other seven people, leaving Sakura alone in the room with Ino, as King Deidara walked out.

'I can't believe she put everything down so fast and so sudden. I know she doesn't want to,' everyone thought, for the first time in six years, Shikamaru sniffed, and tried to push back all of the tears, and broken memories of his old lover.

As they walked down the long corridor, filled with portraits of blonde royals, they were able to make out the sad cries of the heartbroken and shocked princess.


	3. An unanswred question

I don't own Naruto if I did I would….oh you peeps know the line

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was grey, the clouds hided the sun, making the gloomy day even more gloomy.

Shikamaru approached Ino, wanting to talk to her.

'Ino…I,' Shikamaru started, only to be coldly ignored by Ino, as she stepped into to the carriage.

Sasuke put an arm onto Sakura's shoulder and said 'I hate seeing them like that, I have never seen Ino silent, and I have never seen Shikamaru so upset in his entire life.'

'Not everyone in the world can find their other half, even if they did, they make some wrong choices and loose it, unlike you and I,' said Sakura.

Naruto was silent, he didn't dare risk to break the dangerous atmosphere.

'Naruto-kun, please don't be so unhappy, we could use some laughs, right guys?' said Hinata.

'Hinata-chan, you finally said an entire sentence where you didn't stutter, and everyone heard,' said TenTen.

Everyone gave a soft chuckle. Temari walked up to Shikamaru, hugging him from the back, whispering ' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…'

' The fault is entirely mine, don't worry,' turning around, giving Temari a soft kiss on the forehead.

'We're going to leave Konoha now. ANBU members and Temari, your mission is to bring Ino-hime safe and sound to the Country Of Waves. Is that clear?' asked the gate guard at the gate of Konoha.

'Yes,' was the reply from all 5 shinobis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere far away from Country of Konoha_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'TenTen, can we stop for a bit? I really want to stretch my legs. I feel so cramped,' said Ino, whilst poking her head out of the little opening in the carriage.

'Of course,' replied TenTen. As they were preparing to rest, an arrow suddenly landed onto the princess's carriage, missing her head by inches.

Suddenly a band of 7 men in black and red robes with a pink crown came out, following were two men in arms, one with long black hair, and the other with gray hair.

'I am King Orochimaru, ruler of the Country of Gay Sound, this is my queen, Kabuto, and my daughters/son I don't really know,' said the man with long black hair, while pointing at the seven men/women (AN Itachi with a pink crown, LMAO), who were now in battle stances.

'We will not allow you and Waves have an alliance, the only way for that to happen is that we kill you now and fast,' said Kabuto in a feminine tone (AN: LMAO)

Shikamaru quickly jumped and started to attack the man in the red a black robe, who had hair that resembled Ino's long luscious blonde hair.

Sasuke ran up to Shikamaru, but was stopped by a man with great resemblance to himself ' If I didn't know better, I would think they are brothers,' said Sakura, inwardly shivering.

Naruto paid no attention to the enemy, he just ran and stood in front of Hinata 'I would protect you no matter what –ttebayo,' said Naruto.

Neji ran to TenTen, who had summoned two scrolls ready to take on a disgusting man/woman who had a fish-like appearance, and had a red and black robe and had a sword wrapped in a bandages.

Ino sweatdropped, and suddenly found a scary looking band of snakes grab her by the neck, and pull her out of the safety of the carriage.

She was struggling in mid-air, one hand pulling on the snakes, another reaching out to Shikamaru who not only didn't see but kept on fighting the enemy leaving Ino to be suffocated by the disgusting snakes.

She was dying, her vision blurred, and was loosing air, when suddenly a big gust of wind came her way, and the snakes were cut up, and fell to the ground, which allowed Ino to gather oxygen.

She searched for her savior, and found out that it was Temari who helped her release the snakes. Temari ran up to Ino, and stretched out a hand, offering to help Ino up.

Which Ino accepted. She gave Temari a hug and was furious inside.

**Inner Ino: WTF? Shikamaru didn't even come and help me! His mission was to protect me, I'm sure he's busy at the moment but can't he show a little concern?!**

**But I can't believe Temari helped me, she's so kind, pretty, strong and smart. Maybe that's why Shikamaru chose her instead of me.**

Ino got up and saw TenTen doing her master move, she even heard TenTen shout 'Shou shiyo ryu, san no ghun!' At this two large tall dragons rose to the sky, some would think only birds could reach that height, but TenTen disappeared through the clouds, and suddenly a rain of sharp kunais dropped from the sky, landing on Kisame (the prince/princess with the black and red robe with the sword at his back). The kunai's buried the gay royal, and all was left was a piece of the slimy scale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ShikaIno…Tema

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari opened her fan and Ino was behind her, watching Shikamaru's move, Temari was to busy calculating she didn't see the explosive bird above her head.

Luckily Ino did, and pushed Temari and herself out of the way just in time.

'Thanks Ino-Hime,' said Temari politely.

'Don't call me hime, just call me Ino, okay?' said Ino

'Of course,' said Temari.

'After you guys are done, wanna help me defeat the enemy?' said Shikamaru, dodging the explosive clay puppets, ' troublesome women.'

'If I use Shintenshin no Jutsu, I could easily screw up Ino-wannabe's mind, but what of my body?' thought Ino.

She suddenly saw Shikamaru getting blown up with Ino-wannabe's explosive puppets, Ino just thought he was slow, but saw that behind was an injured Temari. Then there was a scream, and Shikamaru fell back injuring his knee and his right arm.

'That's it!' screamed Ino. She ran behind Ino-wannabe's back and did a handsign, forming a triangle.

She thought ' If Shikamaru did care about me in anyway, he would catch my body whenever I use this jutsu, now it's time to check his feelings once and for all!' Ino thought a then screamed out ' SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!' Ino's body lost all feeling, her legs became weak, and her body fell down in grace, her mind transfer jutsu was a success. She easily situated her mind into Ino-wannabe's mind, she found out that the name of the body she possessed was called Deidara. She/He turned around and saw Shikamaru holding to her frail hand, and saw he held her abandoned body tight against his torso.

'Arigato, Kami-sama,' thought Ino. She quickly found the trapped mind of Deidara.

'Hehe, prepare to have a messed up mind. With this she did a Shinranshin no jutsu, and Deidara started dreaming of King Orochimaru.

Ino had to escape the mind because Deidara's thoughts were getting a little out of hand.

After a few minutes, she returned to her body and gasped, and saw Shikamaru glaring at her.

'Never do Mind Transfer Jutsu without telling me first, did you know how dangerous it was when you suddenly abandoned your body in the middle of the battleground? Especially when you're the hunted target of the enemy!' yelled Shikamaru, 'You are troublesome and always will be! But thank you, if it wasn't for you, Temari and I would be dead.'

Ino's heart soared up to the heavens. This was the closest Ino had been with Shikamaru, she missed the way he held her in his arms, she missed how he talked to her, and she missed Nara Shikamaru.

Temari limped towards the two, and took out a medicine kit, and started to tend to Shikamaru's bleeding arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SasuSaku

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was staring at the figure, which showed great resemblance from his late brother.

'Who ever you are, if you make Sakura cry, of even loose one bit of her hair, I will kill you.' With that comment, Sasuke activated his Sharigan, surprised to see his opponent do the exact same thing.

'Sasuke, I am actually a carbon copy of your brother Itachi, which in the end caused his early death,' Itachi said.

'You asshole, I'll shred you to pieces before you can say the words hold fuck!' said Sasuke. He placed his hand on his side and a ball of lightning appeared he knew that he reached his limit, he didn't care, all he wanted was to kill the gay bastard in front of him.

Seeing blood trickle down his arm, Sakura begged Sasuke to stop the waiting and charge. Her efforts were proved useless, he waited, and then suddenly a big explosion happened, this was brought on when Sasuke thrust his Chiodori into Itachi's face, causing him to fly backwards and land headfirst into the ground.

Sasuke fell back from the trauma. Sakura tended to his broken arm, and ran up to Itachi's dismantled face , she flipped over her body, and accidentally looked into his red eyes, and got caught in the fatal genjutsu, Tsukuyomi.

After what seemed like three nights and days, Sakura awoke from the illusion and could hardly move her body.

She suddenly did a quick handsign, and suddenly funny black lines formed on Sakura's pale face, and she said 'Creation Rebirth!' After that she attacked Itachi with her immense strength, adapting Ino's signature taijutsu, 16 Hit Combo, but due to her scary strength, Itachi's bones could only withstand a certain amount of force, and his body was dismantled by after Sakura was finished with her super-pissed combo hits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NaruHina

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto-kun, 12 twelve o'clock!' Hinata screamed. Naruto quickly threw a kunai towards his 12 o'clock position. But he missed, Hinata carried on telling the direction of the scary man with gray hair, but he did not get him.

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind, and Hinata fell to the ground, unable to control her left ankle, and she realized that Kabuto had used his medical-nin jutsu, Chakra Scalpel.

'Naruto-kun, watch out, there are boulders from all directions!' screeched Hinata. Naruto sheltered Hinata by using his body as a shield. Naruto fell onto the floor and Hinata screamed 'NARUTO-KUN!'

Hinata saw that there where more boulders, she waited and stood in theJūken fighting stance and waited, when the boulders arrived Hinata whispered 'Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō', and her fists covered with chakra pushed away the boulders with grace, but her ankle wasn't supporting the uneven chakra flow.

Then in the end Hinata fell on Naruto, inches away from his lips, suddenly he woke up and fell towards Hinata's face, his lips landing on her lips.

This wasn't the first time they kissed, but this time it was more passionate, her lips were pressed softly against Naruto's lips fitting perfectly, as if they were meant to be together.

In the middle of their make out session, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and TenTen came and found Naruto on top of Hinata.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN, NARUTO?' yelled Neji. Before Naruto or Hinata can reply, King Orochimaru and Queen Kabuto came storming into the scene, Queen Kabuto was crying over the lost of his four children. Orochimaru was being his usually disgusting self.

'One day all of you will pay heavily for our lost!' screeched Orochimaru at the top of his voice, which was so sharp, all the birds in the woods flew away.

'Well, I like to see you try gay-ass!' said Ino, trying to irritate Orochimaru.

'I'll kill you first then,' Orochimaru started to raise his hand, but was stopped by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Technique.

'Leave now, or I'll kill you with my shadow,' Shikamaru said with finality.

'Fine, we'll leave right honey,' said the sobbing Kabuto.

'Finem we'll leave you people at peace for now!' said Orochimaru. With that the three disturbing children disappeared along with their even more disturbing parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Night, the nine adults were camping out

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Shikamaru, how are you doing?' asked Temari while placing her head on his shoulder.

'Hn,' said Shikamaru, ' Just thinking how troublesome this day was, that's all'

Shikamaru noticed that Ino had taken of her shoes and dipped her dainty elegant feet into the pond which was where they were camping out.

Temari got up and said to Shikamaru 'Shikamaru, I know how you feel right now.' Shikamaru suddenly lost his troublesome face and in its place was a very worried face.

'You do? But what exactly do you mean?' questioned Shikamaru.

'Well…uh… I know that you have had feelings for Ino, you may still have, but I feel like you're only still with me because you don't want to feel guilty about ditching me,' Temari said, while tears formed in her eyes, 'But I want to know the truth, you don't have to decide now, if you pick me over Ino, come back to the tent, okay?'

Temari didn't give a chance Shikamaru to answer, and she walked back to her tent.

He stood there, dumbfounded.

'This is so troublesome! Women are troublesome! Feelings are troublesome! Ino is…' Shikamaru didn't dare finish off because Ino was standing above him ' What am I?' asked Ino.

'You're…ARH' and with that answer Shikamaru climbed up to tree and decided his answer to Temari's question.

His answer was…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUPER LONG CHAPTER anyway enjoy


	4. The future of the duo is unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Temari finally asked Shikamaru who to choose, Ino or her. Now let's see who he chooses

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shikamaru wakes up at what seems like dawn_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru woke and found that the group was crowding around Temari's tent; he suddenly recalled the events of last night

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

'**Hey Shikamaru, how are you doing?' asked Temari while placing her head on his shoulder.**

'**Hn,' said Shikamaru, 'Just thinking how troublesome this day was, that's all'**

**Shikamaru noticed that Ino had taken of her shoes and dipped her dainty elegant feet into the pond which was where they were camping out.**

**Temari got up and said to Shikamaru 'Shikamaru, I know how you feel right now.' Shikamaru suddenly lost his troublesome face and in its place was a very worried face.**

'**You do? But what exactly do you mean?' questioned Shikamaru.**

'**Well…uh… I know that you have had feelings for Ino, you may still have, but I feel like you're only still with me because you don't want to feel guilty about ditching me,' Temari said, while tears formed in her eyes, 'But I want to know the truth, you don't have to decide now, if you pick me over Ino, come back to the tent, okay?'**

**Flashback over**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shikamaru quickly jumped off the tree branch he spent the night on, and ran over to the Sand-nin's tent.

'What's going on?' questioned an anxious Shikamaru.

'Temari left, and…' trailed off TenTen.

'Here, there's a note for you, it's from Temari,' said Neji in a concerned tone.

Shikamaru grabbed the piece of paper and read:

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_You have made your choice, your choice is Ino, which isn't surprising._

_You cared for me and gave the happiest moments in my life, and I cherish you forever._

_By time you read this, I'll probably be back in Suna, you needn't fell guilty, because I was actually expecting this ending._

_Shikamaru, goodbye, I hope you and Ino will be happy tighter forever_

_Temari_

Shikamaru kept of reading the letter over and over again. He didn't want to believe that he first lost his childhood best friend and lover, and then lost his present girlfriend over a girl that he use to and is still in love with.

'Shika-kun? Are you okay?' asked Ino, still not understanding the situation, 'Answer me!'

Shikamaru just looked up to see the clouds and thought 'Why is love so troublesome?'

He then lowered his gaze to see that the letter wasn't in his hands, but in Ino's.

Silence developed, as Shikamaru sweated like crazy. He was afraid of Ino's respond to his sudden change of heart. Not knowing that Ino was actually smiling on the inside, she suddenly turned to face Shikamaru.

'Is this is true?' said Ino. Everyone noticed this wasn't her normal cheery, loud, ecstatic and happy voice. This voice was a hard, cold, sad, depressing and generally horrible.

Shikamaru tried to process not his thoughts, but feelings, he needed to decide who was Ino the girl he has longed to love or was Temari the perfect one.

'Yes, it is, it's true,' said Shikamaru, 'troublesome.'

'Shika-kun, I…' said Ino, half sobbing, half laughing.

Suddenly Ino leapt onto Shikamaru and grabbed his neck, she cried, and Shikamaru knew that for a fact, because her cheek was damp, and he felt the dampness on his neck when she rested her head on it.

'I love you,' screamed Ino

'You're so troublesome,' said Shikamaru, 'but I love you too'

'Finally the both have the sense to love each again!' screamed Neji in a hyper tone (AN: lol)

'Gomen, everybody,' said Hinata.

'Why? Ino and Shikamaru are back together, what's to be sorry for?' said the hyper Neji.

'Don't you remember Ino's promise to the Country of Waves?' said Hinata.

'Oh…that,' said Sakura, 'We have the letter with us now, what should we do?'

'We could say we lost the letter!' suggested Naruto.

'That excuse would work if we were all dobes, but not all of us are, you're the only one,' pointed out Sasuke. Everyone laughed, which left Naruto dumbfounded.

'I'll just tell Daddy, if persuasion doesn't work I could always use this face!' Ino said, then quickly turned her happy face into the irresistible puppy-dog pout.

'Ino, are sure about this?' asked Shikamaru.

'You have to faith in me, I can, I am and I will,' said Ino.

'Sorry to burst your bubble, but how do we get back. You know that the carriage is broken right?' said TenTen.

'I'll walk with you guys, or maybe Shikamaru can carry me,' said Ino.

'What the…' said Shikamaru, but stopped halfway because he saw Ino's puppy dog pout. 'ARH!! You are not allowed to use that face for another two months, deal?' said Shikamaru.

'Fine, now lets get going!' said Ino as she jumped on Shikamaru's back for a piggy back ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long time, they reached the gates of Konoha, Ino's discussion with her dad

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Daddy, I can't marry Prince Musou,' said Ino.

'Why? Before you seemed determined and firm on the marriage,' said King Deidara.

'It's because I fell in love with someone else, someone very dear and special to me,' said Ino.

'Well, who is this wonderful suitor? Is he here? Or did you… Please don't tell me your suitor is a she!' said King Deidara.

'Daddy! It's not a she, his name is Shikamaru Nara, you know the ANBU?' said Ino.

'Why the hell do you want to marry an ANBU when you could marry a man that can give you a easy rich life?' yelled King Deidara.

'It's because I love him! If you were me, and I demanded you to marry…Shizune back then, you wouldn't have right, because you love mom/Tsunade!' screamed Ino.

'Do you really love this man?' asked King Deidara.

'Yes I do,' said Ino.

'And does he love you?' asked King Deidara.

'I do,' came a voice, as Shikamaru stepped into the room, Ino couldn't help but run up to him and jump into his arms.

'Okay, but the hard part is to let the people know you gave up another country's invitation, which might cause a war, just because you wanted to marry a man of lower class than you,' said King Deidara, while rubbing his temple.

_KNOCK!!KNOCK!!_

'Who could disturb me at this moment?' thought King Deidara, 'Come in!' he yelled.

A messenger from the Country of Waves came and handed King Deidara a scroll, saying that the Prince had fallen in love with another country's princess, and were to be wedded. However the King of Waves was not alerted until three days ago, and gives a great apology towards King Deidara.

'I wonder if the both of you knew this all along. Well the marriage is canceled. Now go before the veins in my forehead pops,' said King Deidara as he sat down.

Just as Shikamaru and Ino left the room, King Deidara said 'There shall be a banquet tomorrow to celebrate the both of you, and probably the Hyuuga and last-nameless girl's wedding in a few months.'

'Yes,' was the only reply from the two as the ran out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the trees outside the King's Study

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

'Simple, we just attack when everybody is drunk and happy at the banquet,' said a girl with red hair and five white horns.

'Don't be so rash Tayuya, you know that we can attack them anytime we want,' said a man with scary white hair.

'I know, but since Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, and Kidomaru are all dead, I tend to be more rash and it isn't my fault that I want to crush the assholes that killed them!' said Tayuya, 'Also, aren't you pissed that you're friends were killed, and their murderers are inside this palace? I guess you're just heartless and a coward, Kimimaro.'

'Fine, we'll do whatever you tell us, so summon your monsters now, but make them suttle!' said Kimimaro.

'Of course,' said Tayuya. With that, she started to play a tune, which started to bring up hideous creatures from the earth. 'My minions, attack tomorrow night at around 10 o'clock, and kill anyone trying to stop you, but for now, go into the Forest of Death, and start to train, because there are many experts hearts, now leave,' commanded Tayuya.

'My beautiful princess, prepare to face death like never before seen,' said Kimimaro.

'What's your problem with the blonde?' asked Tayuya.

'People who are born into a world of happiness and good fortune don't deserve to live, especially when they are surrounded by other people with good fate and love. That my friend is my problem against the blonde. She possesses all the things I hate,' said a mono-tone Kimimaro.

The two Gay-Sound ninjas just evilly smiled towards the group of happy shinobis, and the poor fated royal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quite long, hope you guys like this chapter, it kinda sucks.

BTW, I am pro-Shikaino, and for those who know why, that's the reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. We we meant to be, just not right now

_Night of the Banquet_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sat on her throne seat, beside her were her three best friends, Sakura, Hinata and TenTen.

'TenTen, would you like to join me in a dance?' asked Neji, who for once wore a friendly expression.

'Of course,' said TenTen, trying to sound lady-like, which made her giggle when she joined Neji on the dance floor.

'Sakura, wanna dance?' said Sasuke.

'Oh My Gosh, you're smiling! What happened to your emo-ness?' asked Sakura sarcastically.

'Maybe I lost it because I spend so much time staring at your smile,' said Sasuke.

'Sheesh, get a room!' said Hinata. However just as she finished her sentence, Naruto pulled her onto the dance floor and kissed her gently.

'Naruto-kun!' said Hinata, as she grew bright red, and fainted.

'Hinata-chan?' said Naruto while shaking the life out of Hinata, which earned Naruto death-glares from Neji, Hiashi (AN: I don't know how to spell) and Hanabi.

By now, all of Ino's friends were dancing, while she sat there, waiting for Shikamaru.

Just as Ino got up, Shikamaru came from behind the throne and said 'Sorry for being late, I had to get a new shirt, because Naruto spilt ramen all over my shirt and I was soaked, so I had to clean up myself and the house, which by the way still smells like ramen.'

Ino glared at Naruto, and Naruto whispered to Hinata 'Is someone glaring at me again?'

'Y-y-e-s-s,' said a nervous Hinata, because Hinata knew Hiashi was watching her like a hawk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock struck mid-night

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the trees

'It's midnight, attack on the count of 10,' said Kimimaro.

In the banquet

'Ino, I love you,' said Shikamaru.

_10_

'I love you too,' said Ino

_9_

'TenTen, I'll never let you out my arms, and I'll love you forever,' said Neji.

_8_

'Neji-kun, that's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me, I love you too!' said TenTen

_7_

'Hinata-chan, I use to think you were shy and useless, but, I love you for all those things, let me protect you for the rest of your life,' said Naruto quietly (AN: Shocking)

_6_

'Naruto-kun, I'll love you with all my heart, from now until forever,' whispered Hinata.

_5_

'Sakura, you loved me since you were 12, and I'm sorry for not being able to see the love you were offering, let me make it up to you, don't leave me,' said Sasuke in a gentle tone.

_4_

'Sasuke, I promise, I'll never leave you,' said Sakura, as she rested her head onto his chest.

_3_

Ino leaned up to Shikamaru, as they were about to kiss.

_2_

Shikamaru's lips and Ino's lips were only a few centimeters a part, he could smell her lemon lipstick.

_1_

Shikamaru's lips brushed against Ino's lips, and he pushed softly against Ino's lips.

_ATTACK!_

'Ino, I love…' said Shikamaru, then suddenly a humongous boulder came flying in, and made a big hole in the wall, a monster stuck it's head in a grabbed TenTen.

'TenTen!' Neji yelled as he started to run towards the monster.

He jumped up and started to use is juken on the monster, but it just easily threw Neji aside, knocking him unconscious.

Ino ran towards Neji, an pulled him aside while Sasuke and Naruto ran up and did their signature moves, Chidori and Rasengan, only to merely scratch the surface of the monster's forearm.

Shikamaru immediately told everyone in the main hall to leave at the closest exit, trying to calm down the chaotic crowd, he didn't see Kimimaro knocked down Ino, and ran out to the royal court yard, waiting to use her as bait.

Sasuke and Naruto fought with all their might, but suddenly Sasuke heard a faint scream, 'Sasuke help!' He turned around and saw another one of Tayuya's monsters has taken her and ran out as well, while pulling on Hinata's hair, who was already knocked out cold.

After what seemed like hours, Shikamaru evacuated all the people, and along with Sasuke, Naruto and the awoken Neji, finished off the monster.

'Where the hell is Ino?' said Shikamaru while trying to catch some air.

Neji too, searching for his girlfriend, activated his Byakugan, and saw that they were held up with two demonic figures outside in the Royal courtyard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside in the courtyard_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'My, my, your highness, you look more radiant and mesmerizing than the last time we met,' said Tayuya, while brushing her flute against Ino's throat.

Kimimaro bent down, and coughed up some blood onto TenTen's dress and whispered 'If you fear death and pain, you're going to feel worse when you watched your beloved one being decapitated by me!' With that he pulled out a sword from his back, and the color of it was like a dull white, like bones.

Hinata finally woke up, but by basing the situation, she pretended that she was still out, secretly activating her Byakugan, to check if they were going to be rescued soon. She was able to see a vivid image of four shinobis.

'So you finally arrived. Now that you've had enough with your care free lives with your soul mates, I would love to see their expression, when they see you die a bloody and unpleasant death,' said Kimimaro.

'We'll see about that,' said Naruto and he punched Kimimaro's face. What he forgot was that Kimimaro's bones could grow back with ease.

Shikamaru used Naruto as a diversion and tried to trap Kimimaro with his Shadow Possession Technique only to be caught, and thrown aside by Tayuya and her monster.

'Shikamaru!' yelled Sasuke, and he tried to run towards Shikamaru, but was blocked my Kimimaro's shower of bones.

The four girls just watch hopelessly at the battle, not being able to move due to ropes tying their hands behind their back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru's Situation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'There's a cliff about 62 meters from Tayuya's position, if I could get her monster to fall over her, bringing her down as well, this would be less troublesome,' thought Shikamaru.

Just as he finished Tayuya was already attacking him ferociously, and he saw that there was a rope behind him.

Still trying to dodge Tayuya's attacks, he forgot about the monster, and out of no where, the monster suddenly picked up Shikamaru and threw him against a pillar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru+ Sasu+ Neji Stituation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Know that Kimimaro can regenerate his bones, Naruto and Sasuke's physical attacks were really working, but Neji's juken was successful in harming him, but out of the 256 strikes, Kimimaro only got hit once.

The trio drained from the constant attack, they trio fell, but just as they fell, Neji grabbed a kunai from his pouch, and tossed it at TenTen, knowing TenTen, she easily caught it with her feet, and threw it back to her tied up hands.

After a few minutes TenTen was free, and she freed the other girls, and Ino ran to Shikamaru, risking her life and sucker punching Kimimaro while running.

When Kimimaro tried to catch Ino, he was stopped by three pissed kunoichis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru's Situation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coughing up blood, Shikamaru woke up and found a slender blonde figure in front of him.

'If you're going to kill Shikamaru, you're going to have to kill me first!' yelled Ino while sobbing.

'You're such a pain in the ass!' yelled Tauya, and with that she ran to Ino, and held her hair and threw her aside.

'INO!' yelled Shikamaru, realizing she wasn't moving. Tears formed in his eyes, and he grabbed the rope from behind him, making a lasso, he aimed for Tayuya, but instead got her flute, and he smashed it the minute it fell in his hands.

When it broke, a curse seal sign appeared underneath Kimimaro and Tayuya, and it formed a black hole, dragging in Tayuya and Kimimaro, who tried his best to try and reach one of the shinobis and kunoichis in front of him.

After a big gust of wind, they disappeared into nothingness.

Ino woke up from her trauma, and screamed 'GUYS THE MONSTER!'

Shikamaru jumped up to it and kicked in the face, realizing without Tayuya, the monster obviously weakened, he quickly jumped down and possessed it with his Shadow Possession Jutsu, immobilizing the monster's movements.

'Neji, Naruto and Sasuke, help me crack the cliff the monster's on…quick, my chakra is running out fast!' said Shikamaru while panting.

'I can't I ran out of chakra already,' said Sasuke.

'Well, do something,' said Shikamaru and he coughed even more blood, 'Sakura, punch the ground as hard as you can.'

With that Sakura did as she was told, and hammered the floor so hard, the palace shook and the court yard shook. Having immense strength, the floor cracked, and gave way. The monster fell, and Shikamaru quickly released the monster from his jutsu.

Falling hard to the ground and panting, he didn't notice the pillar behind him was falling.

Ino, however, saw it and ran to Shikamaru and yelled, 'Shika! Watch out!' Shikamaru turned, but only to find Ino pushed him out of the way and he watched Ino, crushed underneath the pillar.

'INO! NO!' yelled Shikamaru. He ran to the pillar, and started to lift it up, only to find Ino on her deathbed.

'Shikamaru, are you okay?' asked Ino.

Everyone was crying and Shikamaru felt his heart was being torn out.

'Ino, why?' asked a tearful Shikamaru.

' Because silly, I…love…you,' said Ino.

Shikamaru rested Ino's frail body against his own, and kissed her forehead.

'Ino, don't go, I beg you,' Shikamaru said.

Sakura tried tending to Ino's internal wounds, but to no success.

'Shikamaru, Ino's wounds are too deep, they're fatal,' sobbed Sakura.

Shikamaru held on to Ino's hand tighter, refusing to let her go.

'Shika-kun, it's no big deal, I'm just happy that I'm going to be with you when I die,' said Ino. Ino wiped away Shikamaru's tears and leaned up for a kiss, and Shikamaru returned the kiss.

Ino started to loose her grip in Shikamaru's hand, and her lips started to fall back. Ino knew she was going to die soon, so she said as she closed her eyes 'Shika-kun, I love you.'

After her last words, Ino released her last breath and closed her eyes, and embraced death.

Shikamaru was heart broken, but he didn't allow himself to cry, he had to smile for Ino. He lifted her up one last time, and placed her in the middle of the flooded flower bed.

Shikamaru allowed Ino to return back to the worlds' chakra flow. Leaving his memories with Ino inside his heart, he put on his ANBU mask and left. No one, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and TenTen never saw Shikamaru again.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I'm done! Thank you for reading my fanfic

Last chapter


	6. Announcement

HEY EVERYONE~~~

THIS IS THE LONG TIME HIATUS WRITER REIGN421!!

i would like all my readers (if i have any left :p) to know that i have joined an account with two other writers to create

"Rei - pho - nea"

please carry on supporting me on my new account and my new story!


End file.
